Last Night
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: What happens when America and China go to a hotel together after a failed dinner meeting where no one showed up? Well throw some beer in the mix and I think you can tell where this is going. Warning: Smut, OOC-ness, and first time smut writer


_A/N: WOW my first Hetalia fanfiction...and it's porn without plot! :D. Wow, well anyway here you go. Also be warned that this is my first attempt at smut... so it will probably not be any good, but you be the judge._

_Hetalia Belongs to Hima-papa not me, If I did create Hetalia, OH BOY would it be dark...really dark...*scary face* ENJOY :D_

The two just layed there, staring at each other. Both naked, both sticky, both with throbbing headaces. China's golden eyes glared into America's confused blue ones. How did this happen? How did they get here? Oh yeah. Now it was coming back to him. He could remember the resturant all the ex-Allies and ex-Axis powers were suppose to meet at. He could remeber seeing only America sitting at a large table all by himself, flirting with some cute waitress. He could remeber the two sitting at America's hotel room talking about...something. Then...nothing. Next thing he knew he was in the arms of the blonde nation sleeping like a log and smelling like beer. America was the next to wake up the asian nation in his arms. They didn't say anything. Didn't move. The only thing running through their minds was 'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?'

_Last Night_

America and China sat across from one another drinking some beer America bought earilier that day. Tonight was _suppose_ to be the semi-annual "Hey-Look-We-Don't-Hate-Each-Other" dinner meeting with all the ex-Allies and ex-Axis. You can't really call it such though when only two people show up. Both China and America had gotten calls from everyone telling them to tell the others that something came up and couldn't go. Were America and China the only ones who got all that damn paper work done? Seemed so.

"So sorry China..."

"America can you let everyone know..."

"I know it seems rude but I put it off for to long..."

They were all along the same lines "Can't go, cover for me" though when only two people show up can't really cover for anyone can you?

"Well, this just fantastic." Was all America said before taking another swig of his beer. Both had returned to America's hotel apartment when they realised the dinner meeting was a bust (After they ate of course, couldn't let good food go waste). Both had nothing better to do than just hang out. China just sat across from the younger nation, sipping his own beer, his eyes examined him. America was so youthful, every inch of him oozed of childishness and egotisim, everything he did seemed to do piss someone off in some way. However it seemed like America wasn't aware he was like this though, wheather or not he was doing on purpose always amazed China, there were times where America would have a sudden strikes of intelligence that shocked the world, only to go back to his childish ways mere moments later, almost like he was hiding his intelligence. The blonde was always so happy and carefree but careless and brash too. It did nothing but confuse the asian nation.

"Want another?" America asked waving the bottle before him. China just nodded his head finishing his drink.

"This was a bad idea, can't believe I did this~aru." China said leaning his head back slightly.

"What was? The dinner or coming back with me for a couple of drinks?" America handed China another bottle before opening his own.

"Coming back here with you ~aru." China had no regrets about his words. "Maybe I should go."

"What! No come on stay! We're friends right?" America's words made China just stare at him, he sounded so desprate, like a child telling his mom or dad not to go and leave him with the babysitter. His eyes met America's, he could of sworn he saw something flash, something familiar.

"Please stay, China." America almost sounded like he was begging. The look on his face was to heartbreaking, it was the face you give when saying goodbye to an old friend he knew he would never see again. China knew America, but not enough to call him a friend. How many friends did America have? There was Japan...and...England...and...Now that China thought about it, America really didn't seem to have many friends other than Japan and England. Which was strange, one would think that someone as energetic and friendly as America would be friends with everyone? Then again it WAS America, sometimes he was just too energetic for some. China looked into America's eyes again. There it was agian, that look in his eyes, was America...lonley? That couldn't be it, how could he be lonley? Could he? That look on his face though, said it all. He was and he needed a friend. China knew

"...Fine, I'll stay. Hand me another ~aru" China commanded holding out a hand for a beer, America happily replied by placing another drink in China's offered hand. China quickly chugged it down while America talked about, something. Eventually the two nations continued to drink and talk, about their bosses, about their lives, about their culture, and about anything. The bottles began to pile and the motions of the two nations became less steady, eventually the two were on the floor. America had tied his tie on his head laughing like a buffoon, his blazer tossed carelessly aside. China on the other was to laughing like a moron, blazer barley off his sholders and chugging down his last beer before throwing it with the others.

"...And then he's like 'That's not what a moose sounds likes' and I'm like 'Fuck you I'm the one with the shot gun.' So he smacks me and I end up shooting a goose instead." The two nations laughed at the stupid story. As the laughter died down China found himself sitting next to America, leaning his head onto the American's sholder. America let his own head lean against China's, taking off the tie. They sat there for a small silent while before America suddenly got up from the floor, He went to his CD collection before picking one out and placing it into the player. The music that played was a slow love song, not anything from recent years, but something from the 50's or some decade like that. America began swaying in the rythme of the music before turning his attention to the almost asleep nation.

"Come on dance with me!" America smiled holding out his hand to the sleepy nation. China chuckled at America drunken offer, but slowly lifted his hand to America's. He lifted the asian nation off the floor and into his embrace. The two swayed to the sound of the music, with China bringing his arms around America's neck and America 's arms around his waist keeping him close to him. China's head laying his on America's chest. They continued to sway to the sound of the music. Despite the fact the music would change every once in a while, the two continued to dance slowly to the music. China found himself strangly comfortable against the body of the other nation, The sound of his silent breathing, the heat from his body, and the feel of his hand on his own body. It was...soothing, nice, and warm. China kissed America's cheeck caught up in the moment, America jumped a little at the sudden contact, but quickly returned the favor kissing China on the lips. It was short and sweet and completely unitenitionly. Though when he parted from China's lips, they just stared at one another. China's hand slipped behind America's head, his fingers tangling the blonde's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was a little more passionately than the last one, America pulled China in closer as the kiss deepened.

Their tounges danced within one another, no fight for dominace in the kiss, but an exploring of unkown territory. They drank in everything, the tase of lingering beer, the egarness of the American nation, and the ancient experiance of the Asian nation. America's hands began to run through the asian's hair, taking the band out of his hair, letting it spill over his neck, allowing him to take more of the hair in his hand. China let his hands explore the man before him, feeling the skin beneath the clothing, tempting him to remove them so he could get a better feel. When Americ broke the kiss to breath and to stare at the nation before him. His eyes were filled with lust, China took it as a sign, which basically meant to him 'Fuck. Me. Now'

China pushed the blonde back onto the bed and kissed his neck, nibbling at the collor bone slightly. America's bit back a moan as the feeling of China's hand slip underneath his dress shirt, his own hand reached for the blazer to remove from China's body then began unbottoning his shirt. China bit slightly at the lobe of the blonde ear, he slowly kissed across the jawline to reach America's lips, kissing him with more force than before. The clothes were removed to build a small pile next to the bottles. The Asian nation kissed his way down America's body. Licking, biting, and sucking, leaving little marks much to America's pleasure.

"Hmmn" America moaned, biting his lower lip at the sight of China unzipping his pants with his teeth. He quickly pulled off the blonde's pants and boxers allowing the half hard erection to show. Licking his lips, China took the erection in his hand and slowly stroked it. Another moan escaped America while China continued to stroke, he licked the tip of the member, teasing the nation.

"Ahhn...China...Ah..." China smirked hearing his named being called by the blonde. He continued to lick around the tip and base of the erection, hoping to hear some more of America's lovely moaning. He took one long and slow lick before enveloping the entire thing in his mouth without warning.

"..." America tried so hard not to buck into China's mouth, not wanting to to hurt him. The feeling of the warm mouth taking him in was just...fantastic. Everything just felt fantastic. He clenched the sheets while opening his legs wider as he coninued to hold down some moans, failing the more China sucked.

China took enjoyment Ameica's twitching, moaning, begging for more at his very touch, but he loved the sound of America moaning his name the most. It was so...arousing, the very sound of America moaning like some common whore made him want everything from the blonde even more. From the sound of his begging, America wanted just as much as him. He realesed America's cock from his mouth, having the blonde whimper from the loss of contact. China straddled the nation, kissing him again. Every kiss they shared was more hungry and lustful than the last. Both nations tried to savor evey second their lips connected. When the kiss broke, only centimeters away from each others lips, both smirked at the sight of one another. America's hair sticking to his forehead because of sweat, the glasses were beggining to fog, so China was kind enough to remove them, allowing half-lidden blue eyes to met his own. China's own hair sticking to him, the loose hair however made him more feminie than he usually looked. China leaned over to America's ear, giving him a light kiss before asking.

"...Do you have any lube?...or at least a condom~aru?" America just nodded against him.

"Of course. France always leaves condoms for everyone...in their rooms." He panted as China nibbled his ear. "In the drawer."

China reached for the drawer, opening and blindly looking for the plastic.

"Ah...there we go." China pulled out a condom with French writing on it. France always left condoms for the nations when there was a get together or world meetings. As much as it annoyed everyone, no one ever told him to stop. Not that China could complain at the moment. Though there was no lube. He shrugged and opened the package and he slid it on. China went back to the drawer to find some kind of oil or lotion. It didn't seem like he didn't have any, just some loose papers and magazines in French. What to do, again he looked over to America, who just watched him the entire time. China just smirked bringing his fingers to America's mouth.

"Suck." He said. There was no demand in his voice, just a simple request. America just looked at China before he took the fingers in his mouth. He tried to copy the motions China was doing to him earlier, from the sound of China's groans, he may have been doing right. China tried to suppress some moans, bitting his lip. However America's face...his half lidden eyes foucsed on his hand, the feeling of his tounge licking his fingers, and those moans he made...made it all the more arousing by the minute.

Getting them wet enough, he slowly let his fingers slip out of America's mouth, leaving a small trail of silva connecting his lip to China's fingers. China attacked America's neck, kissing and biting it, licking the small wounds he made.

"AH! Ooooh..." America moaned as China licked the wound he made on his neck. He was too caught up in the pleasure to notice that China had already penetrated him with his finger, it wasn't until the second finger was added that America began to moan louder. He was sure the people in the next room could hear them. Not that he cared, all that matterd to him was China and the feeling swelling inside him.

"Your so cute...Why haven't I noticed it before ~aru?" China said against America's ear, bitting it slightly. America's voice moaned against his ear as the third finger was slipped in.

"Oh...yesssss." America was really at a lost for words. China's lips against his skin, the feeling of being stretched, and that voice China spoke with. It was low and soft. Comforting, it made everything they were doing worth it. Who cares who heard them. Who cares who found out. Who cares how many marks were left on his body by the nation. All he wanted was release, and if China was the one to do it, then so what?

China just kept searching, for that one spot that would make America feel fantastic. Even more so he was now. Though at the moment he was more focused on kissing the skin before him. He kissed all along the neck of the nation down to his chest again. Without paying attention, he grazed America's prostate, making his body tremble.

"T-Th-There...oh God! D-D-Do that a-again..." His voice cracked slightly, but China did what he was asked. Hitting the spot again. America arched his back and groaned out China's name. China reached back up to America's ear blowing into it before saying.

"Your ready then ~aru?" America just nodded against him.

"Fuck me..." No hesitation. No demand in his voice. Just simply put it bluntly as he could. China smiled as he removed his fingers from America. He postitioned himself, opening his legs wider to get better access. He looked at America's face one more time. his eyes filled with lust and pleasure, his mouth hung opened panting slightly, his cheeck flushed bright red, and his blonde hair sticking to his skin. It was there that China began to realise what they were doing. Maybe it was the alcohol that slowed his thought process or maybe it was the fact that he let lust take him over. But what he was about to do was something he didn't truly realise until he finally he got to that point. He sat there for a few moments before America said something.

"What's...wrong? Your...stalling..." He panted. They just looked at one another, China tried to find something to say, something excuse his hesitation. America's hand caressed the man's cheek, bringing his face closer to his own. Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He parted and smiled before saying. "Just do it. It's okay." With that bit of encouragement, China took a deep breath before slowly entering him. It was tight to say the least, making China cringe slightly, but he could feel America cringe as well, making it much tighter for him.

"Realax...Breath America. I know it hurts but just realax and it WILL get better. I promise" China comforted him rubbing his leg slowly. America breathing slowed allowing him to open wider for China to enter him more. America shuttered at the feeling gripping the sheets. China let his hand trace America's chest, hoping is some way it was going to calm him down. He let his hand rest on his chest, feeling it rise and fall, at first rapidly, but began to slow itself down. When his breathing finally slowed, his hand removed from his chest and placed itself next to America's head. There he slowly exit him before thrusting back in. The motion started out slowly trying to let America get adjusted to the movement. It seemed he caught wind of what to do as his hips began to roll to the same motion fo his thrust.

"Fa...Faster...ah" America moaned as the thrust increased in force but kept the same speed as before. China instead kissed the nation below him, letting himself dominate the kiss completely or maybe America just let him take control. His thrust unitentionally started getting faster. Allowing America to moan as loud as he could, bringing his hand to China's hair, taking a fistful in his hand and pulling on it. China let loose a groan, increasing his thrusts. China could feel the pre-cum leaking out of America, smearing all over China's stomache. He was close as well.

"Ah...China...I...I...AH!" He couldn't seem to say anything, only able to pull China into another kiss. They broke the kiss right as America climaxed. His seed spilled all over the two bodies, faster than both of them knew possible. China gave one more thrust before cumming himself. His voice let out one loud groan as he realesed inside America. He felt a little embarressed about the noise he made, it didn't matter though, the look of absolute pleasure on the blonde's face was enough for him. America was actually smiling, his eyes half-lidded, but filled with lust and satisfaction, his hair was drenched in sweat, with the exception of that one peice of hair that stuck up from the rest. He drank in the sight, burining the very image that few (probably) saw into his mind. He collapsed on top of the nation, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

The heat and pleasure began to die down. Letting China gather enough energy to roll off the American. He took off the condom and lazily tossed on the floor. The two just layed there, nothing but their breathing could be heard between the two. China's eyes felt heavy and it was just getting for him to concentrate. Pulling the covers over himself and snuggled into the semen smelling sheets. He eventually drifted off to sleep without one word to America. He could of sworn though he felt something heavy on him, but he just slipped back to sleep, like nothing ever happened.

_The Morning After_

The two nations scrambled for their clothes. Heads throbbing, face flushed from shame and embarassment, and just trying so hard to avoid each other's faces. America would once in a while take a quick peak at the naked asian nation before going back to pulling up his pants. He had to admit to himself, China was attractive. Slender body with a thin fame, soft looking hair, beautiful eyes, and a nice looking face. That didn't make it better or less embarrassing that he HAD DRUNKEN SEX WITH CHINA. Russia was going to kill him, England was going to kill him, or worse, THIER BOSSES, Russia, and England were all going to kill him. How could he even look at anyone after what he did? How could he still sneak a look at China, knowing they slept together.

China couldn't even look at America as he bottoned up his shirt, he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he had just SLEPT WITH AMERICA. His mind was blurry, all he could remember was bits and peices. Heavy breathing, moaning, and a feeling...a feeling he couldn't really say what it was. Embarrassment? Shame? Rage?...not really, it was something else. What was it? He couldn't figure it out...It was...fuzzy...to say the least. It was...tingly...and...

"Oh shit...Fance." America said as his phone began ringing. He answered it with his shirt still opened, and pants barley on. China couldn't help but take a small look before going back to finding his shoes. That feeling again...why couldn't he say what it was. It couldn't be love...that be way too cliche...then again.

"What?... I'm at my hotel...No, no one showed up so I ju...No...I..uh...Don't know where he...WHAT NO! HE ISN'T HERE!...I'M NOT LYING!...SHUT UP!...HE ISN'T HERE...what do you mean your on your way...how far are you...uh...yeah." America hung up and turned to China "France is on his way to get me...and he knows what happened." Nothing. Neither of them knew what to do. So they just paniced

"WHAT DO WE DO! HE'S GOING TO TELL RUSSIA~ARU" China screamed

"CALM DOWN MAN! CALM DOWN! WE HAVE...OH GOD YOUR RIGHT! HE'S GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!" America screamed with him. China continued to scramble for his stuff to try and leave before France could even get there. He finally managed to find his shoes and quickly ran to the door. He ended up bumping into the French Nation, calming leaning against the frame of the door.

"_Bonjour les garçons._ From the looks of thing you two had fun." France smirked at the Chinese nation, clothes unkempt, shoes barley on, and hair loose. There was no way of hiding what the two had done and France just HAD to exploit this.

"Ohhonhon~ Not so fast China." France backed China into the room, closing the door behind him.

"FRANCE? I-I-I thought you said you would be here in ten minutes..." America stammered slightly, quickly buttoning up his shirt, noticing France's prying eyes.

"Did I say that? Oh America, you silly boy." France said winking at him.

"...Damnit." America looked down to the floor, his face just red with so many emotions at that moment. Too many to tell which one deserved to make his face red. They all just stood there for what felt like a good long while. France smiling that _perverted _smile of his, China trying to find the words to explain his actions, and America looking at the floor to avoid France's face. They would of stayed there longer if China hadn't said anything, finding nothing to excuse what had happened

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Russia~aru." China pleaded to France. The French nation just raised an eyebrow to him. A request like that, so honest and true. What was a French gentlemen to do? He _could _use this as blackmail against them. He _could _let it slip to certian nations that China and America did the horizontal tango. He _could _just walk away and just let the guilt eat the two nations from the inside out. But what fun would any of thoes options be? France took a quick glance at America's blushing face then back to China's desprate one. This should be good.

"Alright, alright. Just don't beg China, your to...dignafied for begging." France said smoothly. "I won't tell anyone about you and America." China gave him a quick glance of uneasyness. That seemed...too easy. France never went down that easy. He usually wanted something in return. Like money, or sex, or land, or...something.

"What do you want~aru?" China asked

"What? I'm giving you my word that yours and America's little affair is not to be spoken of to anyone. And you think I want something in return?" France said with a sly smile on his face. China just glared at him. He wanted something...but what?

"Don't lie. You want something don't you~aru." China continued to glare at France. America finally looked away from the floor to look at the scene in front of him. France's smile sent shivers down his spine. He wanted something, he didn't know what, but it was something.

"I know that smile France. You WANT something. Now what is it?" America said joining China in the glaring.

"You too? ...Okay, you got me. I promise I won't tell a soul." France placed a hand on his chest and held up the other in the air before sitting down on the soiled bed. "On one condition though."

"Anything." The two nations said in unison. Kinda creeping them out. France couldn't help but smile even more now. This WAS going to be good. How could he not ask them to do this?

"you sure?" France asked again. Both the nations shook their heads, not sure they should be doing this. But it was worth not having anyone find out what had happened. France just smirked.

"Alright. Tell me every dirty detail that happened between you two. Starting with who topped." They couldn't believe what they had just agreed to. Neither America or China could remember everything that happened, only bits and peices, but they both knew the answer to the first demand. China relunctantly raised his hand while America looked at the floor again. All France could do was laugh. This was going to be fun.

_A/N OH GOD cliffhanger! Actually no this is the end of the story. Sorry I just don't know how to continue this story, I really don't. The whole condom thing with France by the way is based on something Benzie of TGWTG did. According to Linkara and Iron Liz's commentary of Suburban Knights. Benzai had brought a box of condoms from France to share with everyone if they needed it, naturally everyone was kinda creeped out, but hey The French like sex and they believe in safe sex apparently. I could totally imagine France doing something like that for some reason. Of course he would go the extra mile and just leave a condom in everyone's room with a note like ~use wisely 3~ or something. Hey just because he's a perv doesn't mean he doesn't believe in safe sex. hoped you liked it and if not...oh well I warned you this was my first time. _


End file.
